


Cookies

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, yousana exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Sana has to make some cookies for her birthday/christmas party but things don't go as planned. Maybe she could use some help





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I should've posted this here a long time ago but only now I've had the time.  
> This was made for the yousana exchange project on Tumblr and it's my gift to simonemalec :D♥

“And remember, it’s very important that you make them yourself, you can’t have them made for you or the whole magic of Christmas will disappear”

Sana can’t help but roll her eyes listening to her friend on the phone. She still doesn’t know why she’s let Vilde convince her to take part in this whole thing at all.

“Vilde, I don’t even celebrate Christmas so if the magic disappears I don’t care much. I’m only doing this whole thing because my birthday happens to be that day and you have insisted on celebrating it this way”

“Then don’t look at it like it’s a Christmas thing, it’s just a few friends meeting for your brithday which happens to be on Christmas Day and to celebrate it we’re doing a cookie contest” Sana has to admit something, Vilde is really trying to make it sound like it’s going to be the best day of her life. “But remember the rules Sana, you have to make them yourself”

“Yes Vilde, I know but if you don’t leave me alone I won’t be able to make them”

“You’re right, I’ll see you tomorrow at Eva’s and may the best cookies win”

Shaking her head, Sana sets her phone on the counter in the kitchen and looks around, she has so much work to do. When Vilde had mentioned that they should meet each other for Sana’s birthday she had thought that all they would do was watch a movie, maybe eat something, but she couldn’t have imagined that she had to cook. It had all been Vilde’s idea. According to her, Christmas is a time to cook yummy things like cookies so she had had the ‘brilliant’ idea of having a cookie contest with her friends. Each of them would make some cookies and then they would eat them without knowing who had made each of them. That way, they could vote for the ones they had liked the most -they couldn’t vote for their own cookies- and the one that would win would get to take home the rest of the cookies. It is silly, it is childish, it is too Chistmas-ish for Sana since she doesn’t celebrate Christmas, but it is also kind of nice that Vilde is so keen on seeing each other on Sana’s birthday since she knows that for those who celebrate it, it’s a day to spend with the family. Checking that she has all the ingredients she needs, Sana sighs and prepares to try to cook for the first time in her life.

 —-x—-

“Hmm…Elias, I think something is burning in your kitchen”

Yousef can’t help but frown at the smell. He’s with the rest of the boys in Elias’ living room, just like almost every day. They’re playing videogames and talking about the idea of creating a youtube channel together. Elias has been talking about that for months now but the boys aren’t convinced. Yousef and Mutta don’t care much but Mikael thinks it’s silly and Adam, well, Adam always agrees with Mikael.

“Don’t even mention it, it’s Sana trying to cook” Elias says not looking away from the TV.

“Since when does she cook? I’ve never seen her cooking. Not that I’ve been paying attention or anything.” Yousef mentally pats himself in the back for making it seem like he doesn’t notice almost everything

“Nice save man, we haven’t noticed at all that you watch her every move” Adam says winking ironically.

Well, maybe Yousef doesn’t act as well as he thinks. He would answer Adam with some kind of comment about how he doesn’t think about Sana that way but he knows he’s a terrible liar and his friends know him too much so he just stays quiet until they hear like something has fallen to the floor in the kitchen.

“Why isn’t your mom helping her?” Yousef asks Elias pausing the videogame they’re playing.

“She doesn’t want help, apparently she’s meeting her friends tomorrow for her birthday and each of them are making cookies but they have to be made by them, no help. And if Sana isn’t something, that is a cheater.”

“But maybe she just needs a little bit of help, that’s not cheating”

“Yousef, if you’re so keen on helping her then go, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Elias says pressing play on the videogame.

“I’m not keen on helping her, I’m just wondering” he tries to focus on the game but his mind is somewhere else, in a kitchen near him.

For a while he tries to concentrate on what he’s doing but when he hears Sana’s voice coming from the kitchen and yelling “no!” he makes a decision and stands up.

“Guys, I’m going to look for something to drink” He doesn’t even give the boys a chance to answer before he starts his way to the kitchen.

“Don’t say I haven’t warn you man” He hears Elias saying as he opens the kitchen’s door.

 —x—

The last thing she needs right now, after trying to bake some cookies for the past 2 hours and failing every single time, is her brother Elias trying to help her so when she hears the kitchen’s door she doesn’t even turn to look at him before she speaks.

“Elias, I told you to leave me alone!” she freezes when she turns around and sees that the boy in front of him is not her brother but the guy that, even if she’s been trying to deny it to herself, takes her breath away. “Yousef…I’m sorry I thought you were…”

“Elias” he finishes for her with a smile, that smile that makes her legs go weak.

“Yeah…” She whispers, then she tries to pull herself together, she’s Sana Bakkoush, she can’t let him notice that she has a crush on him. “So what do you want?”

“I want to help, from what I’ve heard it seems like you could use some.” He bites his bottom lip hoping she doesn’t reject him.

“I don’t need help and even if I did, I can’t accept your help, it goes against the rules”

“Yeah, your brother has told me the rules but no one has to know I helped you.” He tries to convince her knowing that she’d never cheat.

“I’m not a cheater” she crosses her arms on her chest and frowns at the thought that he even thinks she’d do that.

“I know, that’s why I’ve thought of a way for me to help without it being cheating.”

“You’ve thought of something?” Sana tilts her head like she doesn’t believe him.

“Why are you so surprised about the fact that I thought of something?”

“You’re friends with my brothers, you can’t be very smart” she jokes

“Oh wow, wow…okay, maybe you don’t deserve my help after all.” He makes it look like he’s going to leave the kitchen but waits for her to tell him not to go. Sadly, that moment never comes and he turns to look at her. “You’re not going to ask me to stay?”

“Aren’t you going to stay either way?” Sana is surprised that she’s being this confident with Yousef in front of her. It’s not like she thinks he wants to help  **her** , it’s more like she knows he wants to  **help.**  Yousef is like that, if he sees that someone needs help he’s going to help.

“Fair enough…anyway the thing is, what if I didn’t do anything? I just talk you through the baking but I promise not to touch anything. That way I can help you but it’ll be all your doing. What do you say?”

Sana takes a moment to think about her options. She can say no and spend the rest of the afternoon alone and fighting against the oven. Or she can say yes and spend the afternoon with Yousef and make some really great cookies. For Sana the answer is clear.

 —x—

“You promised you wouldn’t touch anything!” Sana almost yells taking the bowl in her hands and trying to put it away from Yousef.

They’ve been baking for almost an hour now -well, Sana has, Yousef has been just telling her what to do-, the mix is ready and Yousef is trying to taste it but Sana won’t let him

“Come on Sana, everything is done now, all that is left is put them in the oven, I think I can taste the mix.” He takes a step towards her and tries to take the bowl but Sana refuses to give up.

“No, you can’t touch anyhing.”

“So you’re not even going to let me try them when they’re ready?” Yousef brings a hand to his chest acting offended

“I’ll think about it” She tries not to smile but she can’t help it and her lips curve into a smile that makes her dimples appear.

Her smile is received with another smile from Yousef. If only she knew how much Yousef loves her dimples.

“Wow, I’m so tired…“ Sana sighs bringing her hand to her cheek. What she doesn’t know is that by doing that she’s spread flour on her face.

This doesn’t go unnoticed by Yousef who immediately chuckles bringing Sana’s attention to him.

“What are you laughing about?” she frowns trying to understand what is so funny about the situation.

“You have flour on your face.” He says smiling tenderly at her, even like that she’s the most beautfiul girl he’s ever seen.

“What? Where?” she starts to pat her face trying to get it off but she misses every single time.

“More to the left, no, not that much, a little bit up…ahh forget it” Giving up on trying to tell her where it is, he closes the distance between them and raises his hand, stopping right before it touches her. “May I?”

If Sana hadn’t forgotten how to breath in that exact moment she would answer with a yes, instead of that she just looks at Yousef and nods.

Without tearing his eyes apart from her he places his hand on her cheeks and wipes away the flour. He keeps his hand there longer than necessary but Sana doesn’t seem to mind. They both look at each other and smile, sharing the moment. The moment that is interrupted by Elias yelling from the living room that the boys are leaving and asking Yousef if he’s staying.

Yousef takes a step backwards and looks away embarrassed. Sana can feel her cheeks getting red. Elias isn’t even in the room, no one has seen them in sharing that special moment, but still, his voice has been enough to make them realice what was happening between them. Yousef clearing his throat catches Sana’s attention and she makes an effort to look at him without chickening out.

“I better go…I think you have this under control. Just remember to take the cookies out of the oven in 30 minutes.” Yousef says and if Sana didn’t know better she’d say he’s blushing.

Sana is left in the kitchen looking at the door and thinking of how she’d like to spend more time with the boy that just left. Sadly it’s just a silly idea to her, nothing will ever happen between them. Or maybe it will?

 —x—

The next day Sana enters her house with a smile on her face. It’s been a really great day with her friends and everything turned out better than expected. She can hear laughs coming from the living room, Elias’ friends are home, as always. In another moment it’d bother her but when she sees one of the guys entering the hallway and walking towards her all she can do is smile.

“Hey! You’re home! Happy birthday!!” Yousef smiles broadly at her and Sana can feel the heat in her cheeks.

“Thank you!” she answers with a smile.

For a moment they both stay in silence, just looking at each other not knowing what to do? Do they hug? Do they just smile and leave? What do you do in this kind of situation?

Apparently Yousef remembers something because he looks down at his hands that are holding a box Sana hadn’t noticed until now.

“This is for you, happy birthday again!” He gives the box to Sana who takes it from him trying to control her shaking hands.

“Thank you, you didn’t have to get me anything…” she stops when she realices what is inside the box “muffins?”

“Well, yeah…when I got home yesterday I felt like I needed to bake something since you hadn’t let me touch anything and well, I baked these for you.” He scratches the back of his neck and hopes she doesn’t realice that he’s been weeks thinking about giving her something for her birthday and that they baking time yesterday gave him the best excuse to do it.

“Thank you so much Yousef, I bet they’re delicious” she smiles at him and then bites her lip when she remembers that she has also something for him “Actually, since we’re giving presents, this is for you”

Taking a box out of her bag she gives the cookies that she won this afternoon to him.

“Wait…these…Sana Bakkoush, did you win the cookie contest?” He can feel the wave of pride getting to him. When he looks  at her she’s smiling widely and he can see that she’s really happy about it. “Congrats!”

“Thanks! Though I should thank you for helping me”

“Hey, I didn’t touch anything, that was all you.”

“Everyone said that they were too good to be mine…I’m not sure how I should take that” she can’t help but laugh remembering the girls’ faces when she told them that the cookies they loved were in fact hers.

“Well, let’s take it as a compliment” Yousef laughs too and is surprised of how easy it is to laugh and be happy when he’s with Sana. He may not have the chance to talk to her much but when he does it’s always great. “Anyway, since I gave you muffins and you gave me cookies should we eat them now? Are you hungry?”

“I am but are you sure you want to do that in a room full of your friends?” Sana asks pointing at the living room where Elias and his friends are.

“To eat these…” he answers pointing at the box “it’s a risk I’m willing to take.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you've liked it ♥


End file.
